2013-09-01 - Cutscene: The End of Time - A New Fate
A woman in silver and spiked armor stands before the alleyway. A sword adorns her hip as does an energy weapon. The armor of Stryfe, a symbol of dictatorship and hopelessness, stands before this dark alley in silence. There is another in this alleyway, not nearly as impressive, predominantly due to the lack of terror inspiring armors and sword. That one actually has no clue who is Stryfe, nor who the woman before her is, but what she does know is that the woman in silver will have to fight if she wants her fish! Catseye leaps before the woman and arches her back threateningly, glowering at her. The only reason she's spared the fear-striking hissing, is because currently Catseye is holding a prized fish in her mouth. It is only when a young purple cat comes jumping toward her with a stolen fish in her mouth does a cold smile spread across the woman's face. The lower half is mostly exposed by the metal helmet. She walks forward, making a soft cooing as she removes one metal gauntlet and shows the bare hand in peace offering. Catseye for her part looks cautiously at the strange woman, and slowly approaches when one hand uncovered by ugly metal is reveal, sniffing at the scent. Catseye approaches hesitantly, trying to determine if the woman is friendly, which happens to be the case. She did smile, and she's yet to make a move for the ever coveted fish! "Hello Catseye," the Stryfe armored woman says softly and gently. "I found your mama. She needs reminded of her responsibility. Are you ready to go to her?" The voice is a bit deep, but still quite feminine in nature. The emotion reflected within it is subdued. Catseye doesn't seem to really follow much of what the armored woman is saying, but as long as the fish is safe and there's no fight, she's perfectly cool. "Mmeeow," she replies from around the fish, cocking her head sideways while studying the strange woman. When the armored woman picks Catseye up within her hand she is careful how she holds the mutant catgirl, not wishing to injure her. She gives the purple feline a pet with her bare hand as the air seems disturbed about the two before they digitally come apart. Catseye tenses when she's lifted, prepared to spring to safety, and her paw seem primed for a sudden slash of claw if need be. Luckily, all that happens is that she gets a very welcomed petting along her back, causing her to ease against the armored woman. This might turn out well; nobody would dare approach this woman. She makes a perfectly safe perch for eating prized fish! Great success! Suddenly, in current the current time, there is an alarm that The Professor picks up. "Cable," his mechanic voice reports to his partner. "There is a time travel report at Xavier's Institute. I am picking up two signals using our technology." The armored woman sets Catseye down near the docks and points over to the mansion. "Your mama is there. She wears white and has cold eyes. But don't let it fool you; she loves you very, very much." A cold smile is on the woman's face. "You have to watch over her Catseye, so she doesn't lose her way. Now be a good kitten and go find your mama." Being a cat, who is not named Schrodinger, Catseye might not realize she's just been sent BACK TO THE FUTURE! Instead, she feels as if she's been through a relatively unpleasant trip, only to be dropped off by a house big enough to have lots of food! Also, perhaps something of a mother within it, if the weird woman is to be believed. It's been a while since Catseye had a mother, so it could be nice, but primarily, this presents a perfect opportunity for uninterrupted feasting on fish, which is precisely what Catseye does while the armored lady soon disappears. Coming digitally apart, the silver armored woman disappears, leaving Catseye with her lingering scent and the image of the looming Xavier's Institute mansion before her as she consumes her fish.